Control
by SecondImpulse
Summary: Riddler has had a bad day and Scarecrow is not being helpful... yet. Yaoi, slash,   lemon


WARNING - Graphic Yaoi/Slash

So this is the first lemon I've written... sorry if I use stupid phrases and stuff, it's just new to me

Anyway enjoy some Scarecrow/Riddler slash

* * *

Doctor Crane leaned back in his chair, deep in thought. His latest experiment, which involved the effect of his fear gas on rats, ran through his mind. The creatures had reacted most strangely to it. It wasn't until an incredibly high dose was given to them that they had begun acting scared, aggressive. Even then most of the frightened creatures had curled up and either died or slept it off. He couldn't figure it out. These creatures, who lacked many of the skills that human were so proud off, had shown an amazing streak of rationality. They reminded him of another unpleasant, and rather overgrown, rodent. At the thought of this, he had immediately filled the tank with water and drowned them all. He was somewhat regretting that now. When he had calmed he had realised that these surviving rats could have been used to create a toxin strong enough to take down the bat. Instead, he was going to have to find a new bunch of rats to test.

Annoyed that he couldn't continue his experiments today, he sat and thought. After a few hours he had thought through every possible mixture of chemicals and every setup for every test he would run. He was growing bored. The rats could be dissected but it would be a waste of time, he knew what he'd find. The ones that died of the toxin would be stiff for hours after rigor mortis should have faded, their lungs and airways would be inflamed, their eyes would be red and swollen and there would be slight bleeding in the brain. Predictable. He found himself fiddling with his scarecrow mask. He was itching to get out and spread fear through the streets of Gotham, but having just escaped from Arkham, he wasn't keen to go back quite yet. He planned to lay low, at least until his next batch of toxin was ready for proper testing. Instead he stretched his long legs out, resting them on the desk in front of him and fell asleep.

It just so happened that this day had not been quite so uneventful for another villain lurking nearby. Edward Nygma was huddled in a corner between an alley wall and a dumpster, praying that Batman hadn't seen where he went. He could feel the puddle he was crouched in seeping into his clothes and he shuddered at the thought of what could be in it. He was sick of his perfect suits being ruined by the filth this city seemed to be coated in.

He was still unsure of the details that lead up to his current situation. He had been sitting quite comfortably in a control booth in an office building he had painstakingly renovated himself. He was surrounded by screens each displaying a separate room, each with a person standing in it. It was a game show of sorts really. You answer the questions correctly, you move onto the next stage. You answer incorrectly, you lack the necessary intelligence needed to live a life with any meaning and so you will be removed from it. The walls had been rigged to move inwards, crushing the losers. It so happened that the Batman showed up just before the first person was killed, released his contestants, thoroughly beat him and destroyed his whole setup. He had just managed to escape through a small escape route he had built for himself. He wasn't being cowardly though, no, definitely not, he just too important to be killed or dragged back to the asylum. It was a simple matter of self-preservation.

He sat in the alley and counted to 1000. There were a few times when he swore he heard a swish of a cape or the soft sound of approaching footsteps, but no one appeared. He rose cautiously using his cane to lever himself up, and glanced around quickly. He stretched himself, wincing at the loud cracks his joints made and set off towards his nearest hideout at a brisk pace. The sun had set about an hour ago and the temperature had plummeted. He found his pace nearing a jog as his teeth started chattering.

He reached the entrance and started working on the series of codes required to open the door. The passwords were each an answer to a riddle he had recently created, most within the last week. The system gave him a selection of random riddles from the files, most of which were changed daily. He cursed his thoroughness as the keypad demanded a tenth code, but quickly punched it is, hands starting to numb from the cold. When the door finally opened he rushed in, slamming it behind him and sighing as the warmth of the room enveloped him. He moved forward to a second, less protected door, quickly putting in a single password. He looked himself over as the mechanisms holding the door shut were set into motion, it always took a while. He let out a sigh and pulled off his mask; the elbow of his suit had a long tear in it, presumably from his escape. He pulled it off too and draped it over his arm as the door let out a final click and swung open.

His eyes widened and he took a step back. In front of him, sitting on what had been one of his favourite tables was a tank full of water, with a large amount of dead rats floating in it. The shock having passed, his mind quickly went to work. Who could have gotten in...? He scowled as the answer sprang to his mind.

"Crane!" he yelled.

"Yes?" The reply came from his office. Edward tossed the coat aside; it was ruined anyway, and charged into the room.

Jonathan Crane was sitting in the large office chair, his feet up on desk, lazily stretching as if he'd just woken up. He rubbed his eyes and stared up at Edward, who was seething with anger.

"Is there a reason you interrupted my nap?" he asked a little like someone talking to a child.

"You...this...what...ARG!" Riddler stumbled over his words, frantically trying to speak through his anger. "What are you doing here? And how did you get in, again?" He yelled.

"Because you, Edward, are predictable," Jonathan had leaned back again, his eyes drifting closed. Nygma stormed over and shoved the chair so it slammed back in the desk, jolting Crane awake again. He stood, glaring down at the older man, who was looking at him curiously.

"What happened to you?" He asked, his eyes travelling over the Riddler's dishevelled and muddy suit. Edward paused for a second, letting himself calm a little before answering.

"I had a run in with a certain masked foe." He replied in a low voice. Crane nodded knowingly.

"You're scared of the Bat." He stated. Riddler felt his temper rise again.

"I am not scared of that...that moronic, wannabe hero!" he growled.

"Then what are you scared of?" Scarecrows tone changed, becoming serious. It was the tone he used on patients and victims.

"You're the expert Crane, what am I scared of?" Nygma mocked.

Crane sat up, his chin resting lightly on his hands. He surveyed Edward clinically and spoke.

"I think you're afraid of control. Every trap you create is set up in a way that the person dies because of their own fault. They weren't smart enough, they weren't quick enough, and it doesn't matter because they are the ones who blundered to their own deaths. Although you set it up, they are in control. Even with me, you practically surrender yourself," He ended the sentence with a leer and Edward flushed with both anger and embarrassment at Crane's mention of their 'activities'. The anger won out and he strode forward grabbing Crane collar and pulling their faces close together.

"Control, you think I'm scared of control?" He forced their lips together in a bruising kiss before pushing Crane back down and straddling his legs. "I'll show you control." Their lips met again, this time Edward pushed his tongue into Jonathan's mouth which opened immediately, allowing Nygma entrance. He moaned loudly into the kiss and pushed his hips up against Edward's, seeking friction. Riddler obliged for a second, grinding down into Jonathan's lap, before busying himself with their shirts, carefully unbuttoning his own before pushing Crane's lab coat off his shoulder and ripping his shirt open, nipping at the flesh underneath. He moves his hands over the lean muscle and runs his tongue over the various scars, biting down on a ragged line crossing his chest. Jonathon hissed as pain radiated over his skin and heat pooled at the bottom of his stomach. He gave another small thrust up only to receive a sharp slap across his cheek.

He looked at the man above him, shocked, but Edward just smirked, pushing him back with another rough kiss. When he pulled back, both men were gasping for air, their eyes dark with lust. Edward reached down, nimble fingers quickly pulled Jonathan's belt off. He pulled off his pants, squirming out of the chair to do so. While he was standing he undressed himself slowly, teasing. Crane made to stand up, but Edward pinned him with a glare and climbed back on top of him, grabbing one of Jonathan's hands. He set about licking the slim fingers, sucking them into his mouth, tracing them with his tongue. Crane felt himself growing harder, desperate for some sort of contact. He pushed up, but Nygma pushed his hips back down, pinning him with his weight and again focused on the hand. Crane's head fell back against the chair. He watched his thin fingers disappear into Edward's mouth again and groaned as his skilled tongue flicked out, coating the fingers with saliva. God, he wanted _more. _Satisfied with the job he'd done, Nygma released the hand and set his eyes back on Jonathan's face.

"You know what to do." A smirk spread over Crane's lips. Edward pushed himself up as Jonathan reached forward, pushing the now slick fingers into him. Nygma squirmed on top of him and grunted as Jonathan gave his fingers a sharp twist. He leant forward; sinking his teeth into the shorter mans shoulder. Edward's head feel back, his breathing quickened. He snapped forward suddenly, remembering their argument. He shoved Crane's head back and moved in on his neck, biting at the pale skin. Crane retaliated, curling his fingers around, brushing the spot deep inside Edward. His back arched and he let out a deep moan. Jonathan chuckled. He could feel Nygma's cock pressed against his stomach, he was hard too.

Edward growled "Enough". He reached into the desk drawer, fumbling around before producing a bottle of some sort of hand cream. Crane looked at the bottle and raised an eyebrow but said nothing as Edward coated his hand with the lotion. He drew his hand over Crane with swift strokes. Jonathan's hips bucked up at the sudden contact and this head pressed back against the chair, teeth clenched together to stop himself calling out.

Edward removed his hand and moved forward, letting himself sink down onto Crane's erection. His face twisted for a moment and he paused, letting the pain ebb away, before he began to move. He set a quick, controlled pace, moving smoothly up and down and it wasn't long before both men were panting heavily. Jonathan's hips moved in time with Edward's. He pushed up with short thrusts, increasing the friction between them. Jonathan felt himself getting close.

"Ugh, Edward, nng, I'm gonna..."

Suddenly Edward stopped. He pressed his hips down hard, pinning Crane to the chair.

"What? No, keep going!" Crane growled, indignant. He tried to push upwards, but with Edward's full weight was resting on top of him, he couldn't budge.

"Move," He spoke forcefully but Edward just smirked down at him. Jonathan glared back, before reaching down towards Nygma's cock, hoping some stimulation might encourage him. Before he could reach it, Edward grabbed both his hands pinning them next to him head. Crane struggled against the grip, cursing his weak limbs before falling back against the chair, frustrated.

Edward chuckled and started to rock on top of him, slowing increasing the pace until it matched the one they had built up to before. Crane could feel his orgasm approaching again. This time he didn't announce it, but he knew Edward could tell because he stopped again.

"NO!" Crane's head fell forward and he cursed under his breath. He looked up only to have his head pushed back by a forceful kiss. He let out a frustrated moan and pushed back, eager to dominate but Edward withdrew, smiled at him and again started moving. Jonathan thrust his hips up eagerly, silently hoping that he would get to come this time. But again Edward stopped and again Crane was disappointed. Nygma kept his torture going for what felt like close to an hour. Jonathan didn't know how he was controlling himself so well because he himself had past frustrated long ago. He head fell limp against his cheat and he whimpered loudly.

"What was that Jonathan?" Edward asked, a smirk tugging at his lip, "Speak up"

Jonathan head rose, his cheeks were flushed and damp with sweat. He looked straight at Edward, his tongue darting out to wet his lips, "Please, Edward," he panted.

"Please what?"

His head fell forward again, his pride not letting him answer. Edward scowled and rocked his hips forward sharply, forcing a gasp from Crane. Blue eyes, dark with lust, looked up and started right at him.

"Please, fuck me,"

Edward grinned and released Crane's hands, which immediately darted down to Nygma's hips forcing them to move. His fingers dug in, hard enough to leave bruises as Edward grabbed hold of Jonathan's shoulders. He clung on desperately as they moved against each other with frantic movements, both needing release. His nails pressed deep into flesh, eliciting a groan for the taller man.

Crane shifted backwards an inch, trying to get a better angle. Pushed thrust up and struck something deep inside Nygma, who arched forward, arms wrapping around Crane's neck, as he let out a long moan. Crane smirked and quickened the thrusts. Edward's moans grew louder and his muscles quivered with pleasure. He pressed his forehead against Jonathan's shoulder as his hips pumped desperately, his muscles ached but he forced himself to keep going, needed to. The chair creaked loudly beneath then, as if urging them on.

Jonathan came first. His yell echoing off the walls of the room as he came deep inside Edward. His muscles spasmed violently and he bit down hard on Nygma's shoulder, pushing the other man over the edge. Edward called out Jonathan's name as he came, splashing both their stomachs with his seed, his nail drawing sharply down Jonathan's back. He slumped forward onto Crane's chest with a low moan. They lay there panting for a long time, eventually giving into exhaustion and falling asleep

* * *

Scarecrow woke up late next morning. There was something lying on top of him. It was warm and heavy and breathing deeply. His mind stirred and memories from last night came flooding back to him. His hand stroked the shorter man's hair gently. He let out a soft moan as he realised that he was still inside of Edward. He felt himself harden slightly as Nygma stirred, pushing back on him. He tried to hold back a groan and failed. Edward's eyes blinked lazily and stared up at him. He smiled smugly.

"Up for round two already, Spooky?"

Jonathan growled softly at the use of his despised nickname. Edward would pay for that.

"Aren't you going to admit you were wrong?" Nygma questioned. Crane blinked at him, utterly confused, all thoughts of revenge vanished as he tried to figure out what Edward meant.

"About control?" Nygma prompted. Jonathan smiled lazily as he recalled the argument.

"Yes, it seems you have disproved my original hypothesis," he yawned and stretched out his cramped limbs. He shoved himself forward knocking both Edward and himself out of the chair, landing with a muffled thump on the plush carpet that his lover was so fond of. "By what kind of scientist would I be if I didn't continue my tests," He leant down and kissed Edward enthusiastically. Edward returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around Crane's neck.

"More testing is definitely needed," he replied, his voice low. His lips met Jonathan's once more and he smiled. It was going to be a good day.


End file.
